


A New Dawn

by cndrow



Series: Canon-Compliant Promnis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Language, First Confession, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Prompto has it BAD you guys, apparently so is Ignis, he is a Very Thirsty Boy, rating increased for 3rd chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/pseuds/cndrow
Summary: Ignis deserves all the thanks for what he does. Prompto worries he doesn't show his appreciation enough and works up the courage to explain- but gets a surprise in return.**Edit: This is now a chaptered story, with at least 4 segments planned. Please enjoy!





	1. A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this idea has been touched on by others, but I wanted to write what I felt was a "missing scene" in the first few chapters.
> 
> I'm only 14 hours into FFXV and I literally couldn't wait to smoosh my two favourite characters together. I'm in too deep, guys. Help.
> 
> ***EDIT 4/24/2018: 19hrs into the game, I get a rooftop conversation with Prompto where he's worried he hasn't ever belonged with the group and I'm sobbing on the floor. Can I hug him forever

It was almost sunrise; the sky was a bright pink, warmth already touching Prompto’s cheeks as he grimaced through another swig of coffee. Geez, this stuff was bad, but he had no one to blame but himself. Apparently his meager cooking skills had wasted away sometime between becoming Noct’s friend and now.

A pang of guilt ripped through him at the thought, and he was preparing a familiar round of mentally kicking his own ass when a small gasp made him start. Glancing behind, he caught sight of Ignis just finishing a long stretch outside the tent, the line of pale skin between shirt and pants all too brief but extremely gratifying. _Focus, idiot_ , he chided. He had more important things to think about than these new-old feelings.

“Good morning.” In the few seconds Prompto had been waffling, Ignis had composed his disheveled hair and clothes and offered a greeting. Cordial and polite as ever, even at fuck o’clock in the morning. Best thing to wake up to, honestly. Though now those piercing eyes were staring, all-knowing, deep into his soul. “Rest well?”

“Yeah!” Prompto replied automatically, plastering a smile on his face, then winced as another sting of guilt lanced through him. “No, actually,” he sighed, slumping over in his chair, rubbing at his aching eyes. “You’re evil, Iggy. So evil. You always make sure you get one of the edges in the tent, so guess who gets smushed in the middle? Me!”

He could swear he saw a triumphant smirk before Ignis turned toward the small table, bending to sniff at the treacherous liquid masquerading as something edible. As much as he wanted to hate Ignis for those cynical smiles, they were too rare- and far too sexy- to actually hate. He could, like, partially hate them. Dislike, yeah, that. Sort of.

“Somehow I’m always stuck sandwiched between Noct and Gladio!” he whined. “Noct snores in my ear all night, and it’s goodbye air if Gladio ever rolls over. Which he does. A lot. I can’t breathe! Guy weighs three hundred pounds, you know!”

“Oh, I know,” Ignis replied dourly, unceremoniously dumping the insulting pot of coffee on the ground. Prompto had to pause to applaud the decision before continuing.

“But you, oh no, _you_ get the edge of the tent, and you know Noct is a heat-seeking missile,” he grumbled. “And _you_ get a good night’s sleep, but RIP my sanity.”

“I’m so sorry to hear such disheartening news, Prompto.”

He absolutely didn’t sound sorry, the jerk. “Yeah? Swap with me tonight then, huh?”

“Hmm. We’ll see,” Ignis hummed. He had started a new pot of coffee and slowly drifted over to sit beside him. Prompto’s hand twitched as he had to remind himself to _not_ touch. Casual conversation was a No Touch Zone. Fighting, yeah, he was all over Ignis; it was the perfect excuse. Now? No. Now would be noticed.

“’We’ll see’,” Prompto mimicked hollowly. “Evil, Iggy. Pure evil.”

“Are you.. actually drinking that?”

Prompto blinked, glancing down at his mug and making a face at it. “Well.. I was trying, but it’s fo~ul. How can I ruin coffee this badly? It’s just coffee!”

“That does take a considerable degree of skill,” Ignis mused.

Prompto wanted to be mad, but not only was he right, but he had said it so sweetly he just couldn’t do anything but agree. “Yeah. Oh well. I'm sorry. I’ll get it right next time!”

“Or, I’d be happy to make it for you.”

Prompto squinted, leaning toward his friend. “Is that a subtle way of saying ‘please don’t waste the coffee, Prompto’?”

Ignis actually chuckled, a low, throaty noise that made the hair on Prompto’s arms raise. “No, I wasn’t being sarcastic.”

“Ha! For once.”

“For once,” Ignis agreed with another soft laugh. In the morning light, with the pink-and-orange tint glowing on Ignis’ skin, and that gentle sound Prompto heard only when they were alone… Prompto’s chest ached when he realised how long it’d been since he’d seen Ignis this relaxed. And how nice it was to have him all to himself, even for just a few moments!  _Perfect timing, Prom, let’s go. You can do this!_

“Actually…” Prompto sighed, his gaze dropping shyly to his hands, fiddling with a loose thread in his gloves. “I wanted to say something, uh, tell you something. Kinda related to the coffee incident. Hey, wait-,” His head snapped up, eyes round and pleading. “You won’t tell Gladio about the coffee, will you? He'll tease me until next year about it!”

Ignis arched one of his brows and Prompto thought he might melt right into his chair. “My lips are sealed.”

“Good. Phew, okay.” Prompto wiped pretend sweat from his brow, shaking his head. “He’s got enough dirt on me, I don’t need to add to the pile!”

The pot dinged merrily, and Ignis held up a hand as he rose. “Hold that thought. Would you like-,”

“Yes, yes, please!”

“One moment.”

Prompto waited impatiently, tapping his feet as he watched Ignis pour the coffee. Of course, without saying anything, Ignis added just the right amount of cream and sugar, stirring it carefully before even considering bringing it over to offer to him. The guilt was starting to dig a crater, and Prompto couldn’t take it anymore. He gripped his mug too tightly, his fingertips turning red from the heat.

“Thank you, Iggy.”

“You’re quite welcome.” Ignis resettled beside him with a soft sigh.

“No, Iggy, I mean.. That’s what I wanted to say,” Prompto added nervously. He looked up, but couldn’t quite meet Ignis’ curious look. “It’s pretty shameful to realise I don’t regularly thank you for what you do f- for me. Us. All of us.”

Ignis shook his head, but Prompto swatted at him.

“No, really, lemme say this, okay?”

“…Of course. I am attending closely.”

Prompto huffed, rubbing at the back of his neck. It didn’t help Ignis’ particular speech patterns always distracted him, veering his mind off in well-travelled but carefully hidden avenues of _what would he sound like if he said-?_ Prompto cleared his throat, mentally shuffling his thoughts like a deck of cards. “Just sit tight, I’m going somewhere with this. Uh. Y’know, it was a little hard to work at being friends with Noct at first. I went through a whole phase of where I just got a bit jealous of him, even.”

He raised a hand, waving it dismissively as Ignis, still as a statue, continued staring at him. “Not like, I wanted to _be_ him or anything! Or take anything away from him! I just.. Wow, how awesome to have someone be your personal alarm clock, or cook you dinner, or check up on your grades!”

Ignis’ expression softened, and Prompto’s heart melted a bit at the sight.

“And then, well, and then it actually happened. I’d stay late studying, and you’d wake us up with this fantastic breakfast-,”

“Studying.” Ignis straightened, pushing his glasses up his nose, and Prompto immediately burst into a peal of giggles.

“Okay, so~metimes we were up until five a.m. playing video games,” Prompto admitted, trying and failing to hide another laugh.

“Translation: most of the time.”

“No! Hey, we got good grades, y’know!”

“I do,” Ignis nodded, and the obvious pride in his voice made Prompto’s toes curl. “So _sometimes_ , I wouldn’t say anything. You both worked hard.”

“Okay, but talk about working hard,” Prompto replied quickly, pointing at Ignis. “Like I said, you started taking care of me too, and- and I remember the first time you did that, like, really included me in the group and it just.. meant so much.”

Ignis’ brows drew together in a clear question. Prompto waved his hand again.

“You got tea for us and you automatically made me one and pushed all this sugar and cream at me like it was nothing. And next time, you must’ve been watching, 'cause you just added what I put in my tea without asking.” Prompto could feel a blush creeping up his neck, but he steadily ignored it. “You remembered. I’ll never forget that feeling, Iggy. It made me feel special. Like I actually belonged there at that table.”

“But you did,” Ignis frowned. “You always have, or else you wouldn’t have been there at all.”

“I- Well-,” A wealth of personal issues were warring with Prompto’s insistence to get this all out while his tongue wasn’t numb, and he swallowed thickly. _Focus_. “Point is-! Point is, it really impressed me. You did. So I never wanted to forget what that felt like. I didn’t ever want to forget to thank you for what you do.”

He threw a playful glare over his shoulder, jerking a thumb backwards toward the tent. “Noct, he doesn’t really know how good he’s had it, in some ways. He’s never had to live an Iggy-free life, so, uh, it’s not like he doesn’t appreciate you! He does! But for me, I just- I don’t ever want to forget what that was like.”

The bulk of his rehearsed words were finally free of his brain. Phew. Prompto glanced up, trying to judge Ignis’ reaction, annoyed that the glare of the rising sun was shielding Ignis’ eyes. Oh well, best get this done.

“But I think somewhere along the line, I fell out of habit of thanking you,” he added in a rush. “So, I’m very sorry for that. And, and, I also wanted to say, I don’t think we’d have made it this far without you. I mean, literally!” He gave a forced laugh. “You cook and clean and keep us all organized. You can always read the map even if Gladio sat on it or I was scribbling over it. Oh, and you always keep inventory! We would’ve totally starved without you by now, y’know. Can’t live off cup noodles and bad coffee forever.”

Another awkward silence, and Prompto still couldn’t get a read on Ignis’ reaction. Shit.

“So, uh, that’s it,” he finished lamely. To his surprise, Ignis dropped his gaze, apparently staring at his coffee like it was suddenly the most fascinating object. The quiet seemed almost oppressive now, and Prompto was mentally backpedaling through what he’d said, wondering where he’d fucked up, when Ignis spoke in a very soft tone.

“Prompto, I cannot adequately express what your words mean to me. Thank you for gifting me with them.”

Oh. Oh, that sounded good. Right? He’d done okay? So why did Ignis’ voice sound so weird?

“Nothing to thank me for,” Prompto scoffed. “Just sayin’ something I should’ve said a while ago, s’all.” He nudged one of Ignis’ boots with his, pleased when Ignis’ head snapped up at the contact- and was that a faint blush on his cheeks? Surely _that_ much wasn’t a trick of the light?

“It’s both my duty and my personal privilege,” Ignis said in that same exceptionally quiet voice. “I need no reward other than your health and happiness. But…”

Prompto was nearly on the edge of his seat, coffee completely forgotten. Ignis almost looked _embarrassed_. “Buuuut?”

That secretive smile crept across Ignis’ face. “It is gratifying to be appreciated sometimes, in so many words.”

“Wow.” Prompto sat back, huffing, shaking his head. “I wish I could take a compliment as gracefully as you. How do you do it?”

“Practise.” Ignis straightened, and Prompto inwardly cringed. Oh no. He knew that sharp glint in Ignis’ eyes: Lecture Time. “You could start now.”

Prompto blinked. “Wha?”

“I believe, with equal conviction, we wouldn’t have reached this point in the journey without you.”

The idea was so surreal, so alien, Prompto broke into a fit of laughter. Ignis looked offended.

“A critical failure. Let’s try again.”

Prompto wiped his eyes, trying to look apologetic. “I’m sorry, what? What are you-,”

“Your unique skills are invaluable to the group, and Noct in particular,” Ignis continued in that smooth, sweet voice Prompto loved.

This time Prompto slapped a hand over his mouth so it wouldn’t betray him immediately. When he felt like he had his wits, he peeked through his fingers. “I don’t understand. Is my camera some secret weapon you never told me about?”

“Much better, you’ve improved rather quickly. Let’s try again.”

Prompto frowned, reaching forward to grab Ignis’ arm, who easily shifted away. “I don’t get-,”

“I never would’ve thought of documenting our journey together. Though I do make notes from time to time, they are generally unrelated to our endeavours. I am extremely impressed, and grateful, you share your skill in photography to benefit everyone.”

Prompto felt his hands begin to shake as pressure welled behind his eyes. _Oh no, don’t you dare start crying._ “Iggy, please, I-,” he stuttered, but clamped his mouth shut when Ignis leaned in and gripped one of his sweaty palms.

“I know exactly how difficult it is to hear compliments,” Ignis nearly whispered. “Please, can you bear hearing one more?”

“One more might kill me,” Prompto blurted, then bit his tongue. Hard. Ow.

“I’ll go easy on you,” Ignis smiled.

Prompto managed a strangled noise, which Ignis must’ve taken for consent, as he took a deep breath and squeezed Prompto’s hand in his.

“Most days I wake and fall into routine until I lay down to sleep. Some days, performing perfunctory tasks in a memorized order is all I can manage, because I’m incredibly busy or incredibly exhausted. But there’s the rare days when I wake and you are the first sight I see, and the visual of you lingering in the first rays of daylight are all I can think of for the entirety I’m awake. On those days, I am not simply going through the motions. I am thoroughly alive.”

If it wasn’t for the loud _thud-thud-thud_ in his ears, Prompto woud’ve sworn his heart stopped in that moment. There was absolutely no mistaking what Ignis was saying, what his body was saying with that desperate grip on his hand, sitting on the edge of his seat just to be close, his sexy, sexy eyes staring so earnestly at him that Prompto felt his own prickle with tears. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, probably looking like a fish, and he choked on a few incomplete words.

Ignis sat still, patient as ever, and Prompto couldn’t think with those pretty eyes so damn close. Finally, as though it had been waiting since the indignity of the morning, the coffee mug slipped from his limp hand and shattered at his feet.

“ _That’s_ going easy on me?!” Prompto squeaked, and immediately the tension broke; Ignis began to laugh, that low gravelly one, and Prompto felt a flood of relief.

“You’re- You’re quite right,” Ignis gasped. “That wasn’t easy on you at all. If it’s any consolation, it was extremely difficult for me as well.”

“You’re serious!"

“I’ve never been more serious.”

“I can believe it,” Prompto muttered. Ignis was still staring at him, and he was fairly sure between that and the climbing heat of the new day, he was going to melt into a tiny little Prompto-shaped flan. A thumb rubbed across his palm and he started violently.

“Do you…” Ignis sighed, straightening, trying to withdraw his hand, but Prompto clamped onto it like a lifeline. “Please tell me I have not made such a grievous error in assuming you feel the same?”

“Oh! Oh shit, yeah, Iggy, sorry, I just-,” Prompto inhaled sharply, forcing himself to meet Ignis’ eyes. “Yeah. Yes. All of it. Shit, I can’t- Brain no worky.”

“Quite alright, I understand the sentiment.” And Ignis’ smile was so gentle, so calm and sweet, Prompto couldn’t stand it another second. With another of those weird strangled sounds, he shot out of his chair and landed in Ignis’ lap, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Ignis’ hands were immediately on his waist, not pushing or pulling, but a comfortable pressure that kept Prompto there.

 _Don’t fuck this up don’t fuck this up oh please don’t fuck this up-_ “I’ve wanted you since- Well- I can’t really remember cause I’ve always wanted you, but, like, as I got older it felt different and changed again and again and I just couldn’t keep up,” Prompto babbled into Ignis’ neck. Wow, he smelled great.

“Is this what you want?” And _damn_ , Ignis whispering in his ear was the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

“It’s not everything,” Prompto replied cheekily before his courage withered. “But it’s a great start. Fantastic. A plus.”

Ignis’ chest expanded with a grateful sigh, and Prompto’s heart leapt. “Then we’re definitely on the same page.” The hands on Prompto’s waist tightened, pressing him closer. “When I woke and saw you sitting alone out here, I knew it was going to be a wonderful day. Though I hadn’t planned on it going quite so well.”

“Didn’t, hah, plan th- this at all?” Prompto’s voice hitched as he felt Ignis’ fingers dig into his back possessively.

“Oh, I have, for years,” Ignis replied ruefully. “How to approach you, my exact words, my exact tone and expression. It was supposed to be perfect, at the perfect time and perfect place, but…”

Prompto pushed lightly, and Ignis’ hold loosened enough to let him sit up. He stared down at Ignis, unusually serious. “This is the perfect place, Iggy, ‘cause we’re here together. That’s all it takes for me.”

The sad slant to Ignis’ expression softened. “I only just learned that in this moment. I am sorry it took me so long.”

“You?” Prompto scoffed. “What about me? I should’ve- I- We could’ve-,”

“We’re here now.”

Prompto knew exactly what he meant; _we’re alive_. He regretted the time they’d likely wasted, but he could be worried about that another day. It was a problem for Future Prompto. Right now he was sitting in the lap of the sexiest man he’d ever met and _oh god_ he was leaning in and Ignis had made this soft breathy moan as he sat up to meet him-

“ _Please_ , guys, not before I’ve had m'coffee.”

Prompto yelled and canted sideways away from the voice, falling out of Ignis’ lap and dumping himself in a heap atop the coffee he’d spilled moments before. Ignis tried to catch him and got dragged out of the chair to land across Prompto's hips, jarring his thigh painfully into the hard ground.

Noctis silently poured his coffee as the two men flailed and stuttered over each other in the dirt, granting them the usual Thousand-Yard Stare before turning and slowly trudging back into the tent. From their vantage point, they couldn’t see inside, which was probably for the best; Noctis gave Gladio a high five before plopping on one of the bedrolls and sleepily demanding he pay up on a very old bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this story much and I'm still quite new to the game; please forgive any mistakes or OOC'ness!


	2. Communication, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto thought the hardest thing he'd ever done was confess his mutual attraction to Ignis. 
> 
> But only a week later that hurdle seems insignificant, as he can't find a single private moment to continue their conversation and he's certain he's going to die of (sexual) frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 100% related news, I absolutely love Gladio

The past week had been absolute torture, and it was all because of a giant walking slab of muscle named Gladio. Prompto knew the guy liked his gossip, but he never would’ve suspected Gladio would personally take it upon himself to ruin every single potentially private moment he could steal with Ignis. Gladio was a freaking _nightmare_ , constantly watching over his shoulder, all cheesy grins and lewd comments. Ignis, brave soul that he was, returned the teasing with deft sarcasm and his own sly suggestions of a certain Shield and his Highness, which just made Gladio laugh harder.

Noctis, being Noctis, didn’t say much at all. Didn’t seem to notice or even care that Prompto was all hot and bothered for his advisor.

Prompto, however, was absolutely furious. He was aching to get Ignis all to himself, which led to some extreme mental and physical frustration when he realised that was practically impossible. They all lived in each other’s pockets, which had never bothered him before; in fact, he loved it, and he still did! He really did!

But, but!, when would he ever get a chance to grab Ignis by that pressed fancy collar and kiss him senseless? He had tried several times recently, but there was always Gladio’s stupid smile flashing just over Ignis’ shoulder, leering.

“Are you alright?”

Prompto jumped, startled back to the present. He was sitting in Ignis’ lap, awkwardly snuggled in a folding chair as they drank their morning coffee. He would never, ever get used to Ignis whispering in his ear. That voice went straight to his cock every time. “Wha-? Oh, yeah, uh. Fine, I guess.”

Ignis’ arms tightened around him, leaning them both back in the chair. “I can hear you grinding your teeth, darling.”

Prompto shivered, but this time his skin tingled in that awesome good way. The literal second they’d confessed, Ignis had liberally begun using terms of endearment to refer to him, and each one made Prompto feel like he was about to melt into the dirt.

“Dearest? What’s wrong?”

Prompto sucked in a breath, stealing a glance to the side. Gladio had his hands full trying to drag Noct out of the tent so he could dismantle it; easily within earshot, but his back was turned. Prompto twisted in Ignis’ hold to face him, signing Gladio’s name, his movements sharp and angry.

Ignis frowned immediately, setting his coffee to the side before silently replying. //What about Gladio?//

//He won’t leave us alone!// Prompto huffed, hunching his shoulders defensively. //I just want five minutes alone with you!//

Ignis’ merry chuckle loosened the knot of tension in Prompto’s stomach. //Five minutes?// he signed, arching one of those sexy brows. //Please do give me more credit than that. I would easily take five hours with you.//

Prompto could feel the immediate heat on his face and he couldn’t stop his quick laugh. He punched Ignis’ shoulder lightly. “But that’s the problem though, isn’t it?” he blurted. “He’s never giving us a chance to!”

“Oh.” This time both of Ignis’ brows raised in surprise. “Oh- Of course- I understand.”

“Aren’t you frustrated too?” Prompto asked desperately, then clamped his mouth shut, regretting the words as soon as he spoke them. Because no, Ignis hadn’t appeared frustrated at all, and that had been feeding all sorts of insecurities the past few days. Maybe brief morning cuddles and holding hands while shopping was enough for Ignis. Maybe Prompto was just being an impatient little prick. Maybe this was standard behavior for royal retinue and, of course, he’d have no idea because he was a dirty commoner.

Maybe… maybe he liked Ignis a lot more than Ignis liked him.

“…No, my dear, not particularly,” Ignis ventured quietly.

The bottom of Prompto’s stomach fell out. His throat closed up. Distantly he could register the icy slam of walls around his heart, trying to stem the anxiety flooding his brain-

The hand on his shoulder shook him lightly, and Prompto blinking, refocusing on Ignis’ serious stare.

“Prompto.” Ignis’ voice was still nearly a whisper, but it had that hint of steel behind it now. “Knowing what I do of your history, I decided to let you take the lead in this relationship. I know you are anxious and fret about-, well, probably as much as I do on a daily basis.” He smiled gently. “I don’t wish to add to that. Rather, I wanted to ease some of that burden from you, but it appears I’ve somehow made it worse.”

“No!” Prompto huffed again. “That’s just like you, Iggy, you gotta take the blame all the time, don’t you?”

That apparently startled the older man.

“I mean- I- I guess yeah, I don’t get how you, uh-,” Prompto paused, glaring at Gladio, who had finally succeeded in dragging His Royal Pain into the dirt and moved nearby, pulling the tent stakes. //I don’t understand why you aren’t annoyed we can’t have any time alone because GLADIO-// he purposefully spelled out the name with huge gestures, //won’t give us any fucking privacy!//

Ignis’ eyes narrowed as his head tilted, tapping at his chin: the Ignis signal for _Be quiet, I’m thinking_. Prompto crossed his arms, fingers tapping impatiently, making a heroic effort to swallow back all the bitter words streaming across his mind.

Ignis’ hands were on his hips a moment later, squeezing lightly. “Up, please, darling.”

Prompto was up and out of the chair before he finished speaking, and Ignis followed with a small stretch. “Sweetheart, please try to get some coffee in Noct, would you? I’ll be back in a moment.”

“I.. Okay,” Prompto grumbled. That was it? Was that the end of that conversation? Would he just be left wondering why- Wait, where was Ignis going? His eyes widened as he watched Ignis make a beeline for Gladio, turning to give Prompto a smile before drawing the larger man to the side. Oh, oh Six, what was he-?!

A low groan at his feet tore Prompto from his spiraling thoughts, and he couldn’t help but laugh at the glare Noct had fixed on him from his seat in the dirt. “C’mon, Your Highness,” Prompto said with a cheeriness he didn’t feel. “Up and at ‘em! Time for some coffee!”

“There isn’t enough coffee in the world,” Noct growled, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

“I feel ya, buddy, but at least it’s finely brewed by our very own masterful Iggy!”

That put a bit of life in Noct’s eyes, and Prompto felt a small burst of pride as he helped his friend to his feet. It was so much easier to focus on Noct than his own gnawing fears, though he couldn’t resist sneaking glances at Ignis and Gladio sometimes. The two men had stepped away to the far edge of the campsite, so there wasn’t any chance Prompto could overhear. Dammit. Whatever Ignis was saying, he desperately hoped it wouldn’t make Gladio angry.

He liked Gladio; a lot, actually. There was something about him that had always made Prompto feel safe and loved, in a different way than Ignis had. Gladio was warm and affectionate off-duty, and attentive and stern when working. Prompto had initially been envious of how strong Gladio was, until Gladio had specifically shown him how even his tiny ass could throw him to the floor. That had made him feel so awesome!

He absolutely, positively did not want Gladio angry with him; not because he was scared of him, but because he admired him so damn much.

What was Ignis saying? Why was it taking so damn long?!

“Wow, what’s gotten into you?”

“Huh?” _Geez, Prompto, keep it together!_ “Haha, sorry, just thinking.”

“Stop thinking so loud, then.”

“Yep, shutting up now,” Prompto grinned.

“That would be a miracle.” Noctis yawned, nearly falling off the table as he leaned to one side. “You never shut up.”

“If I did, you’d just fall asleep again,” Prompto teased. “C’mon, drink your coffee, we’ve got a brand new day to explore!”

“Ugh. Too hot. Sun’s too bright.”

“Yeah..” Prompto squinted up at the sky. “Bad lighting for photos, y’know. It’d be so much better if it was a bit c- cloudy.” His voice hitched as he caught sight of Ignis and Gladio returning to the camp, and he hastily turned so he couldn’t see them. _Be cool, be cool, everything’s fine, c’mon!_ “It m- makes the photos, uh, it makes them t- turn out-,”

“Prompto, what is wrong?” Noctis grumbled, and _oh no_ , that sleepy glaze in his eyes had been replied by a keen stare. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m-,” A large, familiar hand came down on his shoulder from behind, and Prompto squeaked. “-Fine!”

“C’mere, runt,” Gladio chuckled, patting his shoulder gently. “I think Iggy’s got a better chance of getting some food in His Royal Crankiness than you do. Let’s finish rolling up the tent.”

“Oh, sure. You watch this ‘runt’ finish your job for you, then!” Prompto was certain everyone could hear his heart thudding in his chest, but at least no one seemed upset. Ignis even _winked_ at him, which made his stomach clench for a much more pleasant reason. Apprehensive but hopeful, he skipped after Gladio and began gathering their supplies into tidy bundles. They both ended up behind the tent together shortly after, trying to fold it down to a manageable size.

“Hey.”

Prompto stiffened, then glanced up with a wide smile. “Yeah?”

“I haven’t told you yet how happy I am for you and Iggy,” Gladio continued with that same easy grin. “Not in so many words, which I should’ve before now. Really makes me happy, seeing you two.”

“I- Oh. Uhm.” That… was not what Prompto was expecting. “Thanks. I’m happy too!”

“And, as Iggy so nicely put it, I’m a terrible busybody with nothing better to do than stick my nose in your business,” Gladio snorted. “Sorry for that.”

And an apology?! Definitely not what he’d expected. “No, no, it’s okay! I mean-,”

“C’mon, shortie, if it’s not okay with you, then it’s not okay.”

Prompto swallowed, hard. “Well, I-,”

“I get it,” Gladio chuckled. “Here, stick out your paw a second.”

“Huh?”

Gladio grabbed his hand and drew it to him, dropping a stack of gil in Prompto’s palm. “There, that should do it.”

Prompto stared at the gil, then up at Gladio, then back to his hand. “Do what?”

“Next time we make it to a hotel, you ‘n Iggy get your own room.” Gladio waved a hand dismissively. “Can’t have you two making out in front of Noct. Pretty sure he’d start up those fake gagging noises again.”

A light went off in Prompto’s head, and he started bouncing on the tip of his toes. “Our own room?! Really? We can afford that?!”

“We can now,” Gladio grinned. “What with Noct’s obsession with doing all these hunts, we’ve got plenty in reserve. Just speak up when you want your own room, okay?”

“Oh em gee! Okay!” Prompto hastily pocketed the money, then threw himself forward, grabbing as much of Gladio’s middle as he could in a hug. “Thank you, thank you!”

Big arms hugged him close, one hand ruffling his hair. “Don’t thank me. I’m the nosy busybody, ‘member? I’m still gonna tease you.”

“Yeah?” Prompto glanced up, eyes narrowed in challenge. “You do know who I’m dating, right? I’m gonna learn from the best and get you back.”

“Haha! I can’t wait, kiddo.”

“I’m not a kid!” Prompto replied automatically, swatting Gladio’s hand away from his hair. Damn, he was going to have to fix it again.

“And next time, just tell me, okay?” Gladio’s smile disappeared as he stared down at him. “Seriously, Prompto, you’re one of my best friends. I don’t have a problem with you telling me to fuck off for a while.”

“Yeah.” Prompto took a deep breath and released it slowly, nodding. He felt warm and gooey, that special Gladio brand of _safe_ making him relax. “Yeah. I’m sorry too, I should’ve said something. I was just.. I..” He gestured helplessly, and Gladio laughed again.

“Yeah. Me too. Good thing we’ve got Iggy for when we’re acting like idiots.”

Prompto started giggling, and once he started, he couldn’t stop. Gladio patted him on the back- a bit hard, guy didn’t know his strength sometimes- and it was a much happier atmosphere as they quickly finished packing the rest of the gear.

One problem solved. Prompto was grateful this had worked out so well, but… Well, he would let Future Prompto worry about the rest later. Right now he was content to think about having Ignis all to himself soon, an entire room just for them, and hopefully.. hopefully Ignis would like that as much as he knew he was going to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 5/6/2018: The smutty chapter 3 is now posted! Please enjoy!
> 
> I'm now 22 hours into this game, the boys are L32, and only just made it to Lestallum. Am I going too slow? Probably. Am I loving it? YES.


	3. Time To Spare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has many ideas on how to spend he and Ignis' first night alone together. Apparently, so does Ignis. But where do those desires connect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, y'all, you can't just name a character "Amazed By The Science Of Fire", give him a stern countenance due to his job, and not tell me he's a passionate kinky mofo under all that. Right? Right?!
> 
> A huge loving thank-you to my sis Tabbi, who- not knowing much about FFXV- proofread for me.

 

 

> **TWO DAYS LATER**

Prompto heaved a dramatic sigh as he fell backward on the bed, giggling when he bounced once. The Leville’s beds were the most comfortable he’d ever slept on, and that included Noct’s own fancy bed when they’d curl up and pass out together in Noct’s apartment.

“You sound happy,” Ignis called out from somewhere to his right, and Prompto laughed again as he wiggled his arms and legs.

“Look! Look, babe! I can barely reach the edges of this bed! It’s huge! It’s a monster mattress! I feel so spoiled!”

Ignis hummed, suddenly coming into view as he leaned over Prompto with a decidedly wicked smile. “If you think that now.. Wait until tonight.”

Prompto bit his lip, his stomach fluttering, but he still managed a cheeky grin. “Wh- What, you gonna shrink the bed? Please don’t, I like it the way it is.”

“Don’t deliberately misunderstand me, you little brat,” Ignis laughed, twisting to sit on the edge of the bed facing Prompto. His hand slid up Prompto’s forearm, a light, teasing touch before he twined their fingers together. “I’m going to spoil you all evening. You’d best be prepared.”

 _I’m not, oh fuck me, I’m so not prepared._ He stared at a spot just over Ignis’ shoulder, trying to not look as nervous as he felt. “Yeah? What’s on the itinerary, sugar?”

Ignis squeezed his hand. “Whatever you want, my dear.”

Prompto tilted his head, frowning. “What about what _you_ want?”

Ignis hesitated only a fraction of a second. When he spoke, the teasing edge was replaced with a clipped tone. “I want what you want, dearest.”

“Okay, this isn’t gonna get us anywhere,” Prompto huffed, forcing a smile as he sat up. “C’mon, Iggy, you’ve got to have _some_ preference to how we spend our first night alone.”

The hesitation was much more noticeable this time, which instantly set off warning bells in Prompto’s brain. Ignis sighed softly, gaze dropping to their linked hands before he replied. “Yes, you’re correct. I’m.. not quite sure how to explain.”

Okay, he could work with that answer. Prompto sat forward, legs hooking around Ignis’ as he scooted even closer. “That’s fine! We got all night, sugar.”

“And I don’t want to spend all of it talking,” Ignis quipped with a quick smile.

“Okay, so, hit me.”

“ _What?!_ ” Ignis looked so startled Prompto immediately burst into laughter.

“Y’know, tell me. Hit me?” Prompto tilted his head, eyes widening as he realised Ignis was blushing. What? Ignis can’t have assumed he meant that literally. Prompto rapidly rewound the conversation, puzzling over- Oh.

_Oh._

“Oh wow, babe, you’ve got a dirty mind!” Prompto giggled, crowing happily when Ignis’ face flushed deeper. “Are you _that_ kinky? Man, I didn’t know-!”

Ignis adjusted his glasses- he was well and truly flustered, and it was so damn cute!- and coughed politely. “You caught me off-guard, is all. But before I answer you, I think you should know, my dear, I’ve never done this. Any of… this.” He briefly touched his fingertips to Prompto’s chest, just over his heart, then recaptured Prompto’s hand in both of his. “And while I am absolutely thrilled to be here with you, alone, I confess I’m at a bit of a loss. Certainly I have ideas of how to spend our time together, and you must as well. I simply don’t know where our desires overlap, and thus I can’t give you a proper answer. Yet.”

Prompto swallowed the last bit of his giggles as he listened, touched for the infinite time at how considerate Ignis was.

“And that’s why I haven’t been ‘frustrated’, as you put it,” Ignis continued, and Prompto immediately straightened, alert. This was at the crux of his recent anxiety and here Ignis was, seemingly reading his mind again. “I am truly happy with whatever we do, wherever we are. But you seemed rather shy, so I didn’t press for more affection. Your comfort is of the utmost importance to me.”

“Oh,” Prompto said weakly. “I thought- I thought maybe you didn’t want to do anything more than some mild PDA.” His voice dropped to a scared whisper. “I thought I wanted you a lot more than you wanted me.”

“Oh, my dear, no.” Ignis looked pained for a moment, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. The cool edge of Ignis’ lenses ghosted across Prompto’s cheeks. “I would happily kiss you in front of anyone, friends and strangers alike, but you acted rather skittish.”

“…Yeah, I guess I did.” Prompto laughed once, bitterly. “But, see, I thought _you_ wouldn’t want _me_ to kiss you in front of anybody!”

“Oh?” Ignis pulled back, brows raised. “Why so?”

“Be~cause.” Prompto flailed, feeling more stupid by the second. “Because of who you are, so proper and noble and reserved and all that. You really, really don’t seem the type to snog your boyfriend in the market!”

Ignis looked almost offended, but his expression quickly shifted as he began chuckling. “That’s a fair point, dearest. I suppose I don’t appear to be ‘that’ type.” And then he leaned close again, that perfect mouth curled in a perfect sly smile, pupils blown wide with desire, and Prompto’s mouth went dry. “There’s much we still have to learn about each other. I, for one, am exactly the type of greedy, jealous man to snog you in the market, just to light an envious fire in the hearts of those around us.” Ignis’ hand released Prompto’s, sliding suggestively up his arm. “What about you, sweetness?”

“Shit, babe,” Prompto breathed, staring in awe, his brain struggling to process what he was hearing. There was no way he could follow that, especially with him rapidly turning into mush, but he wanted to make the effort anyway. “Yeah, yeah I’m definitely the kinda guy to grab your ass in public and dry hump your thigh just ‘cause someone looked at you funny. I’ll make sure everyone knows you’re _mine_.”

“Yes,” Ignis drawled in a satisfied tone. “Excellent.”

If they had been anywhere but a quiet hotel room, Prompto would’ve been frightened of how sharp Ignis’ smile was. As it was, he was insanely aroused and only a teeny tiny bit scared. He was trying to think of how to reply that didn’t involve begging Ignis to take him right that second when a stray thought hit him. “Wait- I’m your first?!”

Some of that intensity faded from Ignis’ gaze, but now that Prompto had seen it, he could tell it was still there, lying in wait. A frisson of lust tingled up his spine at the thought.

“You, my dear, are the first person I’ve engaged in a romantic relationship,” Ignis replied primly. How could he look so composed that fast? “Though you should know I have occasionally engaged in physical pleasures with licensed courtesans purely as a form of stress relief.”

Prompto’s heart soared, and then promptly crashed at his feet. “Oh, so you’ve- Right. Of course you have.” He had expected that- there was no way Ignis had never been touched, he was _gorgeous_ \- but hadn’t realised until this moment a small part of him had hoped maybe that wasn’t the case. Silly to wish for, but he hated being the last to know everything.

“And you?” Ignis asked kindly, his touch on Prompto’s arm more supportive than seductive. “If I may ask?”

“Of course you should ask,” Prompto muttered, shrugging one shoulder. “You’re my first everything. Well, no, back in highschool, Noct and I kissed once just to see what it was like, and we both agreed it was pretty gross. We never talked about it again. But that’s it.” He frowned as Ignis’ expression softened. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you pity me!”

“Is that what you think I’m doing? Darling, please.” Ignis drew a slow breath. “Do you want to know what thoughts just passed through my head?”

 _Yeah, I wanna hear how I’m completely ignorant and inexperienced and that’s gonna be such a nuisance for someone like you._ Prompto swallowed, throat dry. “Yeah, tell me.”

Ignis reached up, lightly resting a hand on Prompto’s neck, who shivered. “Prompto, you could have anyone, and I do mean _anyone_ , you heart desires. The fact that you would choose to entrust yourself to me.. It means a great deal more to me than it already did. I’m truly honoured.”

“…Oh.” Yet again, Prompto felt humbled. Ignis always knew exactly what to say to shut down those horrible voices in his head.

“I must admit, I suspected,” Ignis continued, and Prompto’s head snapped up in surprise. “Though it makes no difference to me, I thought it best to let you lead the relationship at your pace.”

Prompto’s eyes went wide. “That’s why you-! And why you didn’t- Oh. That makes a lot of sense, actually.”

“But what I should’ve done is talk with you before now,” Ignis sighed. “A mistake I’ve made far too many times with you.”

“Couldn’t get enough time alone to talk,” Prompto pointed out grumpily, and Ignis chuckled.

“Also true. But I should’ve made time when I noticed you were upset about something, darling. I will be more attentive next time, I promise you.”

“It’s okay.” Prompto released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “It _is_ okay, though?” he added, desperate for just one more dose of validation. “I mean, you won’t have to teach me _everything_. I’ve watched porn. Insert Tab A into Slot B, right?”

Ignis paused, brows knitted, then burst into a loud peal of laughter. Prompto couldn’t help but laugh along with him, amazed when Ignis began wheezing and had to take his glasses off to wipe at his eyes.

“What’s so funny?” Prompto giggled. “What?!”

“You,” Ignis gasped, shaking his head before putting his glasses back on. He was close enough Prompto could see the lenses were smudged, but he didn’t seem to care. “You are an absolute delight, Prompto. I love you so much.”

Prompto’s laughter died in his throat as he made an undignified ‘hrk!’ noise. The L Bomb? Already? Here? Now? He wasn’t prepared!

Ignis laughed again, quieter this time. “Yes, I said it, but please don’t feel obliged to-,”

“I love you too, Iggy.” The words came out in a rush, before Prompto could stop himself. “There’s no reason for me to not say it too. It’s how I feel.”

Ignis’ hand curled around his again, squeezing tightly. “You make me happy beyond comparison.”

Prompto thought his heart might burst out of his chest if Ignis kept talking like this. It was so much, so fast… and his hormones had taken a backseat for too long. Before he could talk himself out of it, Prompto uncurled his legs and slid forward, settling heavily in Ignis’ lap. Ignis’ hands were immediately at his waist as he scooted them further back on the bed, those perfect lips curling into a sweet smile.

“I want to show you how happy you make me,” Prompto said huskily, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck. And then his confidence flickered, “Can I?”

“My dearest,” Ignis murmured, those sharp eyes dipping down to look him over before glancing back up with that delicious smirk, “you may do whatever you like with me. I am yours to command.”

“Ah, fff...” Prompto bit his lip, surprised by the shock of lust that made his skin tingle. Why did that sound so hot?

“But whatever you decide, please be merciful and do it soon,” Ignis added breathily. “I’m not sure how much of your wriggling in my lap I can take before I lose all sense of propriety.”

“Oooh!” Prompto giggled, and Ignis gave him a mock glare.

“No! Don’t you dare, you horrible, naughty-,”

“You gave me the idea!” Prompto ground down, delighted to find an answering hardness in Ignis’ pants. “Nice, babe, very nice. It’s a great idea. I definitely wanna see you lose it.”

Ignis took a steadying breath, but his face was still slowly turning red, fingertips digging into Prompto’s sides in desperation. “I would prefer to be in control of my facilities for your, and our, first time together.”

Prompto’s stomach twisted. “Are we- Are we gonna, uh, go all the way?”

“That depends on what you feel ready for.” Ignis gained a small measure of calm, but his breaths kept hitching every time Prompto readjusted in his lap. “What I can tell you, my dear, is that when we do decide on intercourse, it may potentially be uncomfortable but it will not be painful. If anything is painful,” Ignis’ eyes flashed, “you must tell me straight away. Nothing we do together should hurt. Unless you explicitly ask for it to, in which case, I will not let either of us sustain anything beyond some bruising.”

“Wow, babe, are you really that kinky?” Prompto sniggered, yelping when Ignis shoved his shoulder playfully.

“…I honestly don’t know how to answer that, except to tell you I do like everything.”

Prompto’s brows shot up in surprise. “’Everything’?”

“So I would assume,” Ignis replied with that sharp toothy grin. “Perhaps it’s easier to say, I’ve not found anything yet I don’t like.”

“…Well, damn.”

“And what an incredible treat for me,” Ignis purred as his fingers slipped under Prompto’s shirt, sliding up his skin and making him gasp. “I get the privilege of helping you learn everything you like and dislike. Mmm.”

“What if I don’t like any of that hardcore stuff?” Prompto asked worriedly. “You might get bored.”

Ignis burst into another round of laughter, huffing as he fell backwards onto the bed. He took a moment to take off his glasses and ceremoniously handed them to Prompto. “Darling, put these out of harm’s way, would you?”

The lack of an immediate answer tried to nurse another round of anxiety, but Prompto did his best to swallow it back. He quickly unhooked himself from Ignis’ lap and scooted up the bed so he could reach the table and set the glasses down carefully.

“You truly think I’d ever get bored of this view? It’s been four years so far, and I haven’t yet.”

Prompto pivoted on his knees to find Ignis had locked his hands behind his head and was staring at him with a sly smile. Prompto felt his face heat at that fiery expression. “I dunno,” he muttered as he crawled back over, sighing as he plopped on Ignis’ chest.

“Can you imagine becoming bored of me?”

“No!”

“And I feel the same, darling.”

Prompto opened his mouth to retort, then snapped it shut. Ignis smiled up at him, soft, gentle, so sure of himself, and the last grip of that unpleasant tension finally, finally melted away. “How’d you even know you were looking at me?” Prompto huffed playfully. “Maybe you were staring at the pillow by mistake.”

“Your ass looks great anytime, blurry or not. And I don’t need my glasses to find it.” Ignis’ eyes narrowed as his hands slid under Prompto’s shirt again, squeezing affectionately. “You know how it is. Silly boy.”

Prompto’s sides were burning where Ignis’ lazy touch was sweeping across his skin. He sniggered, nodding as he wriggling up Ignis’ chest so they were face to face. “The others don’t get it, the world isn’t bland fuzzy lumps without glasses.”

“Prompto…” That seductive whisper was close to Prompto’s ear again. Nails raked up Prompto’s back; he arched and gasped. “If you don’t mind, I don’t want to talk about Noct or Gladio right now.”

“Y- Yeah.” Prompto’s chest tightened as he looked back into those beautiful eyes. Ignis was warm and firm under him- some parts more than others, _yum-_ and the thought that he was the cause for Ignis’ flushed face made his own heat in sympathy. He’d been this close to Ignis many times over the past years; usually in training, when contact was brief but intense, or when he’d fall asleep on him after various exhaustive activities. And, of course, if he was lucky he got to squeeze between Noct and Ignis when they’d camp for the night. Those nights he rarely slept much, too excited to be able to openly admire Ignis just inches away, comfortably nestled in his arms.

But now he was this close because Ignis wanted him to be. Because Ignis wanted him.

Prompto was still nervous- he probably would be for a while- but Ignis had so patiently talked him through his fears and he felt ready. That’s what Prompto truly loved, that kind, affectionate heart Ignis hid beneath proper manners.

A hand on his cheek startled him. “Darling, you are so incredibly handsome.”

Yeah, he was definitely red now, probably all the way down his neck. He only just managed to stop himself from laughing off the comment. “I was just thinking that. I mean- about you!”

“Kiss me?” Ignis asked breathily and _oh god_ , that sweet voice was going to kill him.

“Yeah, I…” _Finally, finally here it is, my first real kiss, please don’t embarrass yourself Prom!_ _You got this!_ Prompto unconsciously licked his lips, staring at that perfectly-shaped mouth he’d spent years dreaming about.

“Oh, you’re so adorable,” Ignis mumbled, eyes shuttering for a second. “Prompto, do you trust me?”

 _Shit, I took too long!_ “Yes! Yeah, babe, of course, sorry I’m just overthinking everyth- _mmmf-!_ ”

Ignis had slid his hand around to the back of his neck and pulled him forward the last few inches, cutting off Prompto’s rambling when their lips met. It wasn’t anything like the awkward peck he and Noct had shared years ago. It wasn’t like in the romance novels Gladio voraciously consumed: no sunlight peeking from behind clouds, birds singing, people breaking into line dancing.

Ignis’ lips were impossibly soft and sweet. The hand on his back held him closer, gentle, guiding. Prompto’s hands tightened on Ignis’ shoulders, and he was fairly sure he whimpered as he pressed against silky skin, shivering when the tip of a wet tongue slid against his bottom lip. Prompto gasped, which conveniently gave Ignis the opening he was waiting for. A second later the sweetness had melted into something sharper as Ignis lazily began sucking on his bottom lip, and Prompto forgot how to breathe.

It was all too obvious Ignis knew what he was doing and Prompto was desperately following along; there was too much teeth and tongue and spit but even so, it was still perfect. Prompto’s entire body was tingling now, his pants were too tight, and Ignis was now moaning into his mouth. Memories and emotions flooded him, and tears pricked the corners of Prompto’s eyes. He jerked back in alarm- who cries when they’re being kissed?!- swiping his wrist across his face so quickly he almost punched his boyfriend.

“I’m okay!” Prompto blurted when he saw Ignis’ brows were raised.

“Too much?” Ignis asked lightly. His hands dipped down to shimmy Prompto’s shirt halfway up his chest before gently rubbing his back.

“More like not enough,” Prompto whined. “More kissing, less clothes!”

Ignis chuckled, gripping Prompto’s waist before he pushed to sit up, settling him in his lap. “Excellent idea, darling,” he whispered, then pressed a warm kiss just below Prompto’s ear.

Prompto shivered as he gripped the bottom of his shirt, then laughed when Ignis swatted them away and tugged at it himself. He let Ignis finish pulling it over his head, then shyly glanced down at himself. Ignis’ hands returned to curl around his sides, thumbing the faded stretch marks that peeked above his waistline. He could feel Ignis staring at them too, and his flush deepened. _Say something, please, just say something._

Prompto yelped as Ignis twisted and threw him against the bed, then froze when his boyfriend bent to place fevered kisses along his stomach. It was just enough to tickle, and Prompto tried and failed to hold back his laughter. “Haha, babe, st- stop, I- haha!”

Ignis paused, glancing up with a vicious grin, then grabbed at Prompto’s sides and dug in his fingernails, skittering them across his skin. Prompto wheezed, the earlier tears collecting at the corners of his eyes as he tried to stutter Ignis’ name.

“Gorgeous,” Ignis sighed, finally relenting and sitting up. A second later Prompto’s belt jingled, unbuckled by those slender hands. “You’re beautiful at any given moment, but never as much as when you’re laughing.”

“That was evil,” Prompto gasped, his head flopping back to the bed as he reached down to help wriggle out of his pants.

“Indeed,” Ignis chuckled. “I would apologise, but I’m not sorry in the least.”

“Ass.” It took a moment of awkward rolling around to yank the pants off his legs. His boxers did little to hide his very interested erection, but Ignis didn’t seem to notice as he began unbuttoning his own shirt. “No! Lemme lemme lemme!” Prompto cried, sitting up and grabbing Ignis’ shirt. “Pleasepleaseplease!”

Ignis looked startled. “Alright?”

“I’ve been dreaming about ripping off your shirt for years,” Prompto grinned. His hands were shaking, making the buttons much harder than they should be.

“Oh please don’t, I’m rather fond of this one.”

Prompto had a quip prepared, but it died in his throat as he reached the end and held Ignis’ shirt open. He knew what to expect, they’d all seen each other shirtless or worse over the years, but… damn. “Damn,” Prompto echoed his thoughts, biting his lower lip as he helped Ignis shrug his shoulders out of the material. “Just, _damn,_ babe. I can’t- I can’t believe you- you’re-,”

Ignis surged forward, grabbing him in another, fiercer kiss. This one felt aggressive, possessive, as Ignis’ hands clutched at his bare back and dragged him close. Prompto wrapped his arms around his neck and clung to him, unable to breathe, unable to think beyond Ignis’ heat. When Ignis finally broke away, they were both gasping for air.

“None of that talk,” Ignis said as sternly as he could manage. “I believe you’re perfect for me, and that’s that. Understood?”

Prompto swallowed a lump in his throat. “Yessir.”

Ignis’ eyes dropped, his smile widening as he looked over Prompto. “Don’t leave your job half-finished, darling.”

“Wha-? Oh. Heh.” Prompto giggled. “Stand up, it’ll be faster.”

Ignis obeyed, staying by the edge of the bed so Prompto had easy access. Belt buckle, three pants buttons, and Prompto hooked his thumbs into the pockets and tugged down. It was only then he realised this put Ignis’ crotch at almost eye level and- wow. Those tight briefs left nothing to the imagination either. His hands hovered, fingers vibrating, mouth dry. One thin strip of material left between them.

Fingers trailed through his hair, making him gasp. He stole a glance up at Ignis, who was staring down at him with an unreadable expression.

“Sorry,” Prompto muttered.

“Don’t be, darling.” A thumb rubbed across his forehead. “Take your time, but dearest, don’t overthink it. It’s alright.”

“Did you?” Prompto frowned. “Your first time? Overthink it?”

“Absolutely,” Ignis chuckled. “I am speaking from a position of experience, remember. I was trying so hard my first time, I had no fun at all. I came away with a rather bad opinion of sex and refused to engage in it for nearly a year afterwards, so strong was my distaste.”

“Really?” His frown deepened as he carefully slipped his palms over Ignis’ hips, pleased when they jerked a bit in his hold.

“And I refuse for th- that to happen for you, and us. Mm, darling, more pressure there.” Ignis’ hands covered his, digging his thumbs into the dip next to his hip bones, and Ignis growled. “Yesssss.”

Prompto watched in awe as Ignis’ face twisted in pleasure. He wanted more of that, more of those filthy noises he’d gotten a small preview of earlier. He too wanted this to be fun, for both of them. Hot, sexy fun. He rolled the edge of Ignis’ briefs under his fingertips and yanked them down.

Of course Ignis’ dick was as perfect as the rest of him. Prompto sucked in a breath, smiling when he felt a hand return to his hair. “Damn,” he breathed again, reaching up to grip the base of the shaft. Ignis was as hard as he was, so it was easy to steady it as he leaned in and kissed the rosy head.

“Fuck,” Ignis muttered.

That single word lit a fire in Prompto’s brain. He opened his mouth wider and took the head in, laving the underside with his tongue. Ignis gasped and doubled over him, one hand landing on Prompto’s shoulder, squeezing it painfully.

“Oh, darling,” Ignis purred, threading his fingers down to the base of Prompto’s skull. “More of that, much more of that.”

Prompto pulled off, glancing up briefly. “Okay, but, tell me what to do? I get the idea, babe, but…?”

Ignis’ eyes flashed with a bright grin. “Of course, dear. Just be cautious, it’s too easy to take too much.”

Prompto grinned back up at him. “But what if I wanna choke on your cock?”

Ignis made a strangled sound before visibly swallowing. “Not right now. I’m afraid I’m so sensitive, I might come far too soon if you do that. Let’s save the idea to explore next time.”

Prompto had meant to tease, but now that he thought about it, it did sound like a good idea, especially if it made Ignis’ eyes light up like that. He really did want to watch Ignis lose it and this seemed a fast track to getting that wish.

But… maybe he should listen to the voice of reason. Experience, too. _Next time._ There was going to be a next time, Ignis was already planning on it! _Oh Six, if there’s gonna be a next time, I definitely wanna-_

“Darling?”

 _Oops_. Prompto glanced up with a guilty laugh. “Haha, so, uh, only I could get distracted thinking about sucking dick _while actually_ sucking dick.”

Ignis bit his lip, but Prompto could hear the repressed laughter anyway. “Ah, well then. Carry on, my dear.”

“Uh huh.” He wasn’t quite so nervous anymore; he and Ignis were still giggling while (mostly) naked; nothing had changed except now he was able to lean in and lick up the swollen shaft in front of him and hear Ignis’ low moan again. This time he gripped one of Ignis’ hips too, digging his thumb in as instructed, and that moan was bit off with a soft cry.

“The- The underside,” Ignis panted. “Concentrate there at first.”

Prompto hummed as he dragged his tongue along the base of the head, tracing a thick vein. There wasn’t much of a taste- yet- but the way Ignis felt so hot and solid against his tongue made him feel a bit dizzy. All his fantasies coming true in the span of a few hours!

Emptying his head of any other thoughts, Prompto eagerly applied his meager knowledge to his task. Ignis’ hand on his shoulder and his increasingly desperate noises guided Prompto to learn exactly what felt best. The growl Ignis gave when Prompto finally slid him as far as he could into his mouth made Prompto’s thighs ache in sympathy.

“That’s- good,” Ignis groaned, bowing his head, eyes narrowed as he watched Prompto try to take more of his cock in. “Not too much, remember? I don’t want- I- damn, you’re good at this, darling.”

Prompto managed a small grin, humming happily. Feeling bold, he ignored caution and leaned in further, swallowing once to try to get Ignis to slip further down his throat- then gagged, pulling away quickly.

“Darling,” Ignis sighed, but Prompto waved clumsily at him.

“M’okay!” Prompto choked with a watery smile. “Really, I just wanted to see how much I could do. I know now! –Hey!” He huffed as Ignis shoved him, falling onto his back, then froze when he felt Ignis’ hands grip the waistband of his briefs.

“Care to join me?”

“Fff- Yeah!” He lifted his hips, letting Ignis wrestle his briefs down to his ankles, where he kicked them off. Prompto made to sit up but a hand was suddenly on his chest, holding him down, a wicked gleam in those gorgeous green eyes. “Uh?”

“Can I…” Ignis licked his lips before continued, staring pointedly at Prompto’s erection, “..return the favour?”

“Oh.” Prompto’s chest tightened as he watched his dick twitch at the suggestion. Traitor. “Yeah, but uh, I didn’t do much yet...?”

“Please.”

Something about the way Ignis breathed the word like a prayer lit sparks in Prompto’s brain. He was nodding and babbling before rational thought returned, and then Ignis’ mouth was on him and he had to bite his hand to keep from screaming. Ignis, oh, he knew exactly what he was doing; the right pressure in the right places, wet and hot and close. Prompto’s head slammed back into the mattress, whimpering into his hand, trying to keep his hips from jerking up into that warm, wet mouth.

Ignis’ hands were sliding up his sides now, rubbing circles at his hips like Prompto knew he himself liked, and damn if that didn’t actually feel really good. He was trying to figure out how to say more than a few curse words when Ignis lifted his head, brows raised, lips shining.

“R- Really good,” Prompto stuttered, nodding fiercely.

Looking immensely pleased, Ignis smiled up at him. One hand slid inwards along Prompto’s thigh, fingertips teasing the underside of his sack, and Prompto giggled.

“Tickles!”

“Sorry.”

“You aren’t!”

“No,” Ignis chuckled, taking a firmer grip and lightly squeezing. “I’m not.”

“Hey, uhm..” Prompto brought one of his legs up, foot rubbing against Ignis’ side. “It’s not that- that I don’t absolutely freakin’ love what you’re doing but. But. Er.”

Ignis paused, straightening a bit, reaching up to pet Prompto’s sides again. Patient. It almost made Prompto feel guilty.

“I want you up here,” Prompto finished lamely, making grabby motions at him. “It’s a little.. weird.. being up here by myself. Ugh. That doesn’t make sense, does it?”

“It does.” Ignis’ hands slid underneath him and helped shimmy Prompto up the bed before he laid down next to him, their legs curling together easily. “I greatly enjoyed doing that, and am eager to continue whenever, but I do vastly prefer when I can see your face up close.”

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed vehemently, locking one arm around Ignis’ neck and rolling into his chest, grabbing his face for another kiss. He could taste something- himself- on Ignis, and it made him groan. Too soon he had to pull back, gulping air, bravely staring back into those sharp eyes. Prompto couldn’t resist the unspoken challenge and leaned in again, but instead of capturing Ignis’ lips again, he pressed his mouth to Ignis’ jawline instead.

Immediately Ignis rolled fully onto his back, dragging Prompto atop him, leaning back to expose his neck in invitation. Prompto conveniently ended up straddling a thigh and he ground against it shamelessly while he dipped his head lower, teeth scraping the delicate skin just below Ignis’ ear.

“Harder,” Ignis begged, his nails digging into Prompto’s back.

Prompto moaned and lightly bit along corded muscle. Ignis loosed a shuddery breath and nodded.

“Harder, darling.”

“I- I can’t,” Prompto whispered, frowning. “Any more and it’ll show.”

Ignis reached up, grabbing the hair at the base of Prompto’s skull and pressing him close. “Prompto, mark me,” he hissed.

“Oh shit, babe,” Prompto gasped. “You’re serious?”

“ _Please_.”

 _Oh damn, that’s so fucking hot!_ Prompto licked a wet stripe across Ignis’ neck, then pressed a kiss to the line of muscle again. Gradually he began to suck, taking his time to taste Ignis’ skin repeatedly, mouthing a small bruise that would be clearly visible tomorrow, far above the collar. Ignis moaned into his ear, cheek resting against his hair, murmuring sweet praise.

Prompto finally drew back, admiring his work. The skin was reddened and raised, and he touched it gently. “You sure this is okay?”

“It is.” Ignis certainly looked thrilled about it. “I’ll be begging for another before tonight’s through. You must stop me before I can coerce you into a third. Don’t let me get too carried away, hmm?”

Prompto giggled, shaking his head. “I never, ever, _ever_ thought you’d want hickeys.”

“Well…” Ignis finally had the grace to blush, looking a bit shy. He ran a hand up Prompto’s arm, squeezing affectionately. “I’ve never been allowed to. I couldn’t walk into a meeting or training covered in love bites. People would’ve made the wrong assumptions, and, well, it would’ve been terribly gauche.”

Prompto blinked, stunned. That made sense. He could feel his sudden grin curling into a rather mischievous one. “You’ve got a rebellious streak, don’t you, Iggy?”

The fact that Ignis managed to look coolly indignant while sprawled naked on his back with a hickey blooming on his neck was quite the feat. Prompto couldn’t stop giggling.

“If I was _that_ rebellious, I would’ve said damn the consequences and not cared,” Ignis said wryly. “I obeyed propriety, albeit reluctantly.”

“And the second you don’t have to, here you’re literally begging me to ‘mark’ you,” Prompto grinned.

“Yes. Well.” Ignis huffed, but his eyes were dancing merrily. “It’s your fault for being so damn sexy.”

Oof, right to the heart. Prompto dropped and hid a laugh in Ignis’ shoulder, shy and proud all at once. He was so warm, with Ignis so solid and safe under him, and he could feel those strange emotions welling up again, trying to wet his eyes. “I love you, Iggy,” he mumbled.

Ignis’ arms wrapped around him. “I love you, Prompto. Thank you for this. Everything about this evening so far has been perfect.”

And it was, so incredibly perfect. Prompto never would’ve thought he could lay in bed with Ignis, naked, aroused, and yet still be giggling in between all the sexy stuff. It felt normal, in a way he knew he’d always wanted but never thought in so many words, and in that moment, he knew. Prompto sat up, taking the time to slide his cock along Ignis’ thigh and moan. He leveled a stare down at Ignis, who looked back with a questioning smile.

“I want you, Iggy,” Prompto said, surprised his voice was so even. “I wanna go all the way with you tonight.”

Ignis’ expression shifted, studying him, gaze roaming appreciatively over Prompto’s body. The silence was almost long enough to prick at a thread of anxiety when Ignis’ hand gently patted Prompto’s hip.

“Then let me up a moment, I need to fetch a few things.”

“Do you want to?” Prompto blurted. He watched as Ignis reached up, placing his hands on his chest, tweaking his nipples before kneading the planes of muscle. Prompto shivered.

“In this moment, there’s nothing I want more,” Ignis replied huskily. “My apologies, I shouldn’t have assumed that was implied.”

Prompto scrambled off him, grinning like an idiot, twisting to sit in the middle of the bed as he watched Ignis move to stand up. And- yes!- Ignis’ ass was as first-rate as he’d imagined. He whistled, laughing when Ignis swatted a hand vaguely behind him.

And then a thought struck him and Prompto was quickly scrabbling for the bedside table, grabbing his camera and lining up the perfect shot just as Ignis bent over his bags, rummaging through the contents. Prompto held his breath.

The click of the shutter was deafening, and Ignis straightened, his shoulders a hard line.

“Prompto.”

“Ye~s?”

“Did you just-?”

“Take the most perfect photo ever? Oh yes, I absolutely did, sir.”

Ignis grabbed something from the bag, his movements jerky and quick, then he was striding back to the bed with a frightfully angry expression. Even so, Prompto managed to snap yet one more photo before he tried to retreat out of reach, but his ankle was caught.

“Prompto, give me the camera.”

“No!” Prompto whined. “I swear, no one will ever see it but me! I promise!”

“Prompto.” Wow, Ignis could still look crazy stern without the glasses. Spooky. “Give. Me. The. Camera.”

“Aww c’mon, Iggy, can’t I keep them just for me?”

“Prompto! Hand it over, now!”

“Okay, okay! Fine. Geez.” Reluctantly he handed the camera over. “Really, babe, I’d never let anyone see those without your permission, I just wanted- Gyah!”

The flash of white startled him, and he raised a hand defensively. Ignis had just.. taken his picture?

Oh. _Ohhhhh_.

“Now lie back, you naughty boy.” Ignis grinned over the camera, jerking his chin toward the bed. “Pull up one of your knees and hold it.”

“Oh Six, babe, I love you so much,” Prompto gasped, scrambling back to obey. He gripped the base of his cock and held it up for inspection for good measure. “Like this?”

“Ah, yes. Perfection.” Ignis snapped several shots, then gently set the camera back on the table. “I believe the camera loves you almost as much as I do. You must put those on my phone for private perusal later.”

Flushing with pride, Prompto nodded. “Oh, yeah, definitely, sugar!”

“Here. This is for you.” Ignis tossed a small white bottle at him before sitting on the bed and shifting toward the middle, laying back against the pillows.

Prompto squinted at the bottle, but it had no label.

“Lubrication,” Ignis supplied helpfully.

“Oh! Right. _Right._  That’s super important, that much I know.”

“Extremely. Come sit between my legs here.” Ignis spread his thighs and Prompto crawled over, dipping down to give Ignis’ cock a sucking kiss just so he could hear another of those sinful groans.

“Okay.” Prompto sat up, distracted by the thrilling view of Ignis’ thighs leading into the swell of his ass just beneath. “Uhh. What now?”

Ignis reached down, long fingers sliding past his cock to dip into the darkened shadows beneath. “You can either watch me prepare myself, or I can instruct you how to do it.”

“Prepare?” Prompto asked, confused, then gasped when the implication hit him. “Wait- Wait you’re gonna- You want _me_ to- to-?!”

“Prompto.”

Prompto’s gaze shot up to find Ignis wearing that toothy grin.

“Forgive my crudeness, but I want you to fuck me.”

“Ohshit.” Of all the things Prompto never thought he’d hear Ignis say-! “Are you- Oh god, you’re serious.”

“Dearest.” That sparkle in Ignis’ eye was mesmerizing. He looked so happy Prompto couldn’t help an answering smile. “I took extra time in the shower this evening to clean and prep myself _just_ on the off chance you’d want to try this. I am extremely serious about us being together in whatever way makes us happy. If you change your mind at any time, you only have to tell me, but, Prompto.” Ignis made a frustrated noise, curling his heels in to hug him closer. “I understand your comments come from a place of anxiety, but please don’t doubt my sincerity. I’ve been dreaming of this for years.”

Prompto flinched, ashamed. “Sorry, Iggy, yeah. I don’t doubt you! Promise. I just can’t believe my ears!”

The crease of worry in Ignis’ brow remained. “If you’d prefer to do this with reversed roles, I’m afraid it’ll take quite a bit more time to be ready. But I’m willing to help you, if that’s what you decide.”

“Oh, no babe, I am all for it!” Prompto grabbed Ignis’ hip, squeezing just so, and Ignis’ concerned expression immediately fell apart. “I, haha, I thought you were a top, honestly, so I didn’t- _snrk!-_ think you’d offer to be on bottom!”

“Oh, really, darling,” Ignis chided, “you’ve been reading Gladio’s books again, haven’t you?”

“I never stopped!” Prompto cried gleefully.

“Tch.”

“I wanna do it,” Prompto grinned, wriggling closer. He brought one hand in to stroke Ignis’ cock, delighted when he felt Ignis melt into his touch. “I wanna prep you. Tell me what to do.”

“A- Alright.” Ignis motioned to the table beside them, then dug his heels into Prompto’s back as he arched toward his hand. “There’s gloves there if you wish to use one. Oh! I n- nearly forgot- damn, Prompto, you’re good at that, I can’t _think_.”

“Sorry not sorry!” Prompto thumbed the wet head, and Ignis shuddered in his grip.

“Just so you’re aware, I’m clean,” Ignis panted. “My last test was four months ago, and I’ve not hired anyone since.”

“Oh, okay.” Prompto really, really didn’t want to think of how many people had seen Ignis like this before him. “I guess I am too, I’ve never done anything.”

“Yes. Informed sex is healthy sex.”

“Geez, Iggy, don’t wind up a lecture.”

“You’ll get a lecture and you’ll enjoy it, young man,” Ignis said sternly, but Prompto could tell he was holding back a laugh.

“Yes, sir.”

“Mm.” Ignis let his knees drop to the sides, giving Prompto an uninhibited view of _everything_. “I rather like how you call me ‘sir’. Must explore that at a later date, too. For now, open the lube and spread a generous amount on your fingers. You may use the gloves or not as you wish.”

“Why gloves?” Prompto asked curiously. He popped the top of the bottle and let several dollops collect in his hand.

“If you find the idea of putting your fingers in my ass dirty or repulsive, gloves would be wise. They would also be used in the case neither of us were certain if we were clear of disease.”

Shit, how could he say such things with a straight face?! It was almost funny. Prompto shook his head, biting his lip as he moved even closer. “Oh, right. Okay. No, I’m good.” His face was flushed again. “I wanna feel you anyway.”

“And you shall.” Ignis sank deeper into the pillows, releasing a long, steady breath. “Begin slowly, one finger at first. You’ll generally be able to feel as the resistance is worked through.”

“Okay. Oh fuck I’m actually doing this, okay. Here we go.” He ignored Ignis’ chuckle and used his free hand to shift Ignis’ sack to one side to see better. A lot of the lube smeared uselessly on the cheeks before he found the small ring of muscle and was suddenly struck by the thought, _I’m never gonna fit in there!_

“One finger, yes,” Ignis prompted. “You cannot use too much lube, so add liberally as you feel the need.”

“Gotcha.” Gently he pressed in, surprised when his fingertip slid in without much trouble. Ignis hissed at the motion, and Prompto froze. “Bad?”

“A bit cold,” Ignis huffed. “The lubricant, you know. You’re fine. Keep going.”

Prompto nearly bit the tip of his tongue as he pressed further, wiggling his finger to fit snugly inside. “You’re not as tight as you looked.”

“Well, as I s- said, I did some preparations myself. It should go much faster than if I hadn’t.”

“Oh, good, ‘cause I don’t wanna wait anymore,” Prompto nearly whined. He glanced up, past the gentle curve of Ignis’s cock, past the small dip of his bellybutton, up the planes of his chest to where a bruise was purpling on his long, pale neck. “Damn, you look good like this.”

“And you feel wonderful. I can take more, darling.”

“Okay. I’m almost out of one finger, want me to add another?”

“Yes, with more lube.”

“Okay!”

The soft whine Ignis gave when Prompto pulled out sent a throb through his dick. _I know buddy, just be patient a bit more,_ he thought ruefully. “It’s gonna be cold again,” he warned after coating his fingers. “Not for long though, you’re so _hot_ , babe.”

“Hot for you,” Ignis panted, one hand reaching down to help hold his legs open wider.

Prompto swallowed against the butterflies in his stomach and concentrated on now slotting both fingers inside. An initial resistance, then they slid in with a small wet noise. Ignis grunted, head dropping back on the pillows. “Good?”

“Oh yes,” Ignis replied breathily. “Just a bit more- a bit- Yes, there, wait.” He held up a hand, fore- and middle finger held together like Prompto’s was. “Now move them like this, slowly,” he added, crooking his fingers slightly.

“Okay?” Prompto frowned as he pivoted his fingers, mimicking the movement. “Does this stretch you more?”

“Somewhat. The goal is to find a small fleshy irregularity along the- aaaah!”

Prompto froze as Ignis’s back arched off the bed, his voice rising a few octaves, thighs shivering. “What? What’s wrong?! Are you okay?”

Ignis groaned as he resettled against the bed, and to Prompto’s relief, he looked blissed out. “Yes,” he drawled, slowly licking his lips. “Do that again.”

“Again? But-,”

“Yes, please, darling. You found my prostate. Stimulating it is rather pleasurable.”

“Oh! Geez, babe, the way you reacted..” Oh, his face was burning now, but at least so was Ignis’. “You coulda warned me!”

Ignis actually grimaced, propping his head up to give Prompto an apologetic glance. “I am sorry darling. I was too eager.”

“Mm.” Prompto leaned in, planting another one of those lingering kisses on the head of Ignis’ cock. “You’re forgiven. Let’s try that again.”

“Oh, fuck, yes.”

It took less fumbling to find it this time, now that Prompto knew what he was going for. Ignis’ hips rolled this time, nearly unseating his fingers, with another high-pitched whine that hardly sounded like Ignis at all. This, this was what Prompto had wanted. Ignis slowly falling apart around him, losing that measured control he was so famous for. Ignis’ undulating motions and desperate begging was almost enough to make Prompto forget about his own nigh-painful erection. Almost.

“Iggy,” Prompto panted a few moments later. “Babe, I love this, I love you, but can I, uh, can I do this yet?”

“Oh. Oh, yes, of course.” Ignis sounded dazed, and Prompto felt a streak of pride. “One last thing before we lose all sense of reason. Here.” He leaned to the side, grabbing another item from the table and tossed it to Prompto before resettling.

Prompto slowly withdrew his fingers, enjoying the needy whine, then held up the package. “A condom? I thought we were clean?”

“We are, but trust me, you’ll want it your first time.” Ignis nodded once, eyes closed. “The condom will desensitise you slightly, which is what purpose it’ll serve for you tonight. Otherwise, once you’re fully in, it’ll be difficult not to come immediately.”

“Oh… Good point. Wow, sugar, you really do think of everything, don’t you?” Prompto tore the package open, then sat back to slide it on.

“I can’t help myself. I hope it’s not annoying- Wait, Prompto, no.” Ignis sat up, smiling gently as he moved Prompto’s hands off himself. “Let me show you a trick to putting on a rubber. Pinch the tip a bit, _then_ place it flush to the head, like so.”

Prompto nodded, trying to not jerk up into Ignis’ touches. “Yeah? Why?”

“You want to leave space at the tip for ejaculate. It reduces the chances of it tearing. Now slide it down the shaft like so, and done.”

“Thanks,” Prompto mumbled, “I’ve never put one on.”

“And now you have, all for me.” Ignis rocked forward, grabbing Prompto in a quick hungry kiss. “A bit of lube at the tip, and you’ll be ready. That is, when you feel ready.”

“I’m ready,” Prompto said hastily, pushing Ignis back into the bed. “I’ve never been more ready. Thank you, babe. I actually didn’t know most of this stuff.”

“And yet you’re such a fast learner,” Ignis replied with a teasing smile. He grabbed one knee and held it up, giving Prompto easy access and an extremely lewd view. “A true natural. I’m so lucky to have you all to myself.”

“Me too, sugar.” Prompto’s hands were shaking as he smeared more lube on top. Okay, good to go. Yeah. This was actually happening. Okay. Okay.

“Breathe, darling.” Ignis rubbed his foot along Prompto’s side. “Take your time. We can pause or stop anytime if you need to.”

“The Leville could catch fire right this second and I wouldn’t stop!”

Ignis laughed, resting his head back and closing his eyes.

Prompto scooted closer, holding his cock steady, his breath hitching when the head found the give of Ignis’ entrance. Yep, he was correct earlier; there was no way this was going to fit inside, even with what they’d done already! Right?

“Slowly,” Ignis warned. “You’ll be able to tell if you’re going too quickly. It’ll be fine, my dear.”

Prompto nodded, then carefully pressed his hips forward. There was an initial resistance, then the relief as the head passed the ring of muscle, and both of them sighed in tandem.

“Excellent, darling,” Ignis praised. “Keep going.”

The more he sank into that tight heat, the faster he wanted to push. Prompto gritted his teeth, biting back the surge of lust that was singing through his body. “F- Fuck,” he whispered, ducking his head as he paused. “You feel so so so good.”

Ignis groaned, rolling his hips, and Prompto saw stars. “So delicious, darling, give me more.”

Prompto shivered, reaching up grip Ignis’ hips. He used this leverage to push in further, seating Ignis flush against him and _oh by the Six, I could die right here_.

“Ah,” Ignis sighed, his voice pitched high again. “Oh, darling, yes. Yes. More.”

“I can’t yet.” Prompto closed his eyes, but that just brought Ignis’ breathy whines into clearer focus. “It’s like you said. If I move, I’m gonna pop.”

Ignis laughed, easy, merry. “Take your time, my love. Come here.” He reached up and Prompto leaned into his embrace, shivering when the new angle sent tingles across his skin.

Prompto immediately attacked Ignis’ neck with open mouthed kisses, pleased when he felt Ignis’ throat vibrate with another groan.

“Fu- Prompto, please, mark me again,” Ignis panted, nails scrabbling against Prompto’s shoulder blades. “Please, _please_.”

“Damn, Iggy, something about the way you say ‘please’ makes me so fucking hard,” Prompto murmured against his ear, then trailed kisses down a column of muscle. “I’m- I’m gonna try to move here in a sec.”

“Please.”

“Babe!” Prompto would’ve laughed, but he was too preoccupied with getting a good grip with his teeth on Ignis’ throat. He could feel Ignis’ interested hum with his lips. Inhaling sharply through his nose, Prompto eased back, then bit down as he thrust in.

It was good his mouth was pressed to skin, as his resulting cry would’ve probably reached the room next door. Pleasure surged through him, his spine melting into a wet noodle as he held himself in as deep as he could manage.

Ignis hadn’t been so lucky to have his mouth covered; his groan reverberated loudly through Prompto’s head, close as he was. “Do that again, Prom- Prompto, please, do that again,” he nearly sobbed.

Prompto couldn’t reply, but he immediately obeyed. Jerking backwards, almost slipping out- a close save- and then he was thrusting again, and again, into that close heat. Ignis’ ankles locked around his back, stabilising his hips, making it all the easier for their bodies to stay pressed flush together.

Prompto knew he was whimpering, shuddering each time he fully seated himself inside, but the noises Ignis was making were downright _sinful_. And that expression-! Ignis looked completely gone already, mouth open, eyes rolled back as he moaned and sighed and cried with each thrust.

Prompto wished he’d left his camera in reach. He raised himself on his arms, glancing over, but quickly abandoning the idea. He’d have to get up to get it, and that was unthinkable right now.

Ignis’ nails suddenly dug into his back, eyes flying open. “There, there!” he gasped. “Right there, please, darling, please.”

Prompto paused- he hadn’t done anything but move up a little- and then he connected it with what Ignis had said about his prostate. _Oh_. He thrust again and Ignis slammed his head back into the pillows.

“More, harder!” Ignis growled. “Love, _please._ ”

“I’m not- gonna last,” Prompto stuttered, bowing his head as he quickened the pace. “I’m sorry- I can’t-,”

Ignis’ arms tightened, drawing him down close. “Yes, love, take me. Take me.”

A bout of irrational jealousy forced Prompto to hug Ignis back. “Mine, Iggy,” Prompto whispered, amazed he could still feel a thread of shyness at this moment. “You’re all mine now, babe.”

“Yes!” One of Ignis’ hands slid upward, tangling in Prompto’s hair. “Take me, Prom, claim me.”

“Oh fuck, Iggy, you’re so hot,” Prompto babbled. One more thrust and he stilled, stars blotting his vision as ecstasy blinded him. He pressed into that warm, sweaty skin, shivering through the waves of pleasure.

Distantly he registered Ignis petting his back and he lifted his head, gasping to fill his starved lungs. “Did you, uh-?”

“Not yet.” Ignis closed his eyes, his breathing still ragged. “I’m so close, darling, could you-,”

“Oh good, I didn’t miss it,” Prompto grinned.

Ignis raised a brow.

“I told you I wanna see you lose it.” Prompto propped himself up on one arm again, reaching between them and getting a firm hold on Ignis’ cock, thumbing the wet head. “Ready, babe?”

Ignis made an incoherent noise, nodding quickly.

Without that frantic urgency beating on Prompto’s brain, it was easier to pay attention to how to move, maximizing the groans he could pull out of Ignis. He was still hard enough to hit that sweet spot a few times, and combined with his quick strokes over his dick it didn’t take more than a minute.

Prompto watched in awe as Ignis devolved into fragmented curses, that long, lithe neck shining with sweat as Ignis threw his head back, arching into Prompto’s hold. New warmth bathed his hand but Prompto didn’t look down, enraptured by the glint of those pretty eyes through the dark eyelashes, the perfect bowed lips forming soundless words of praise as Ignis came down from his own high.

Exhaustion hit him all at once, and Prompto eased himself out so he could take the condom off. He tossed it toward the wastebasket, not caring if it actually made its mark. Ignis used this opportunity to lean over and grab a towel from the table- he truly had thought of everything- and wiped himself down. Once he was finished, Prompto fell forward onto his chest with a groan.

“How are you, love?” Ignis murmured, lazily stroking Prompto’s back.

“I’ve literally never been better in my entire life,” Prompto grinned against his neck. “And that counts beating Noct’s high score in Justice Monsters Five. You? You feeling okay? I didn’t hurt you or anything?”

“Not in the least. I might ache tomorrow, but it will be a delightful reminder.”

“And those hickeys.”

Ignis huffed, smiling. “Are they quite noticeable?”

“The first one more than the other, but, yeah, dude. It’ll be preeeeetty obvious what you were doing last night.”

“Who I did.” Ignis found one of his hands and twined their fingers together, squeezing lightly. “Mm. That makes me very happy.”

“Even though Gladio is going to tease you nonstop?”

Ignis shrugged. “He may tease, but I know exactly how to handle him.” He turned his head, nudging Prompto’s nose with his own. “A diversion might be in order. If we can get Noct’s head out of games and fishing for two seconds, he might realise Gladio’s been flirting with him for nigh on two years.”

Prompto sniggered, then froze when Ignis gave a sharp gasp.

“Ah, that tickles.”

“REVENGE!” Prompto swooped in, blowing raspberries against Ignis’ neck, thrilled when Ignis immediately broke into laughter.

“No, no, darling, please, I give! I yield!”

“Aww, fine.” Prompto snuggled close again. “Just be thankful I’m so tired.”

“Already? Hm. What about a few hours’ sleep before round two?”

A spark of lust curled in Prompto’s gut. “Yeah. Yeah, a nap, then more sex. Oh Six, babe, you’re so perfect.”

“Heh. Well, you’re rather-,”

_Tap, tap._

They both froze at the sound of someone knocking on the door. “Who is it?” Ignis called.

A muffled voice. “Room service, sir.”

“Huh?” Prompto frowned. “Did you order room service? I didn’t.”

“No.” Ignis sighed, brows furrowed in annoyance. “Up, darling, I’ll go see what it is.”

Prompto rolled off him, then grabbed the blankets and made a quick, modest nest in them as Ignis got up and grabbed a bathrobe hanging nearby. Ignis opened the door, murmured to whoever was outside for a few seconds, then pulled a small cart into the room. A big silver dish was on top, topped by one of those large opaque domes that usually covered really fancy food.

“What is it?” Prompto asked, wrapping the blanket tighter around him and padding over to stare down at the covered dish with him.

“The man said it was ordered for us.” Ignis definitely looked annoyed now. “A prank.”

“You think they’d do that?”

Ignis slid his eyes to the side, staring down at him, one brow raised.

“Oh. Right.” Prompto giggled. “You gonna see what’s inside?”

“I’m debating.”

“Oh c’mon sugar, they wouldn’t send something that’s gonna bite you.” He nudged Ignis’ shoulder with his. “That’s my job.”

“Mm, and you do so wonderfully at it. Still…”

Prompto huffed, reaching over and snatching the cover off. Ignis made an indignant noise, but then paused as they stared at the lavishly frosted cake that waited beneath. In large, neat lettering written in red frosting were the words ‘CONGRATS ON THE SEX’.

Prompto fell back onto the bed, wheezing with laughter. He caught sight of Ignis’ very red face and it only made him howl louder, clutching at his sides. Ignis sat beside him, covering his face with a hand, but his shoulders were shaking with telltale laughter too.

“I’m going to murder Gladio,” Ignis said between steadying breaths. “When he’s awake and aware, so he can see exactly why he’s getting murdered.”

“Oh c’mon, this is hilarious!” Prompto wiped at the tears collected in the corner of his eyes. “Hey- Wait- Stay there!”

Ignis nodded, glaring at the cake.

Prompto rushed around the bed, digging out his phone from under paraphernalia before skipping back over. “C’mon babe, we gotta take a selfie with our sex cake.”

“What?” Ignis looked so startled Prompto began laughing again. It took him a moment to regain his composure.

“We _hafta_ take a selfie with our sex cake!” he repeated, holding up his phone. “C’mere!”

“I don’t ‘hafta’ do such a ridiculous thing,” Ignis huffed.

“You’re smiling, honey.”

“I am not smiling!”

“You’re barely holding it in!”

“I am perfectly calm.” Ignis reached up to push at his glasses, frowning when his fingers met air. “I am- Oh. Fine. Dammit, stop giggling like that, I can’t handle your cuteness.”

Prompto crowed triumphantly, dragging Ignis close as soon as he stood and angling the camera to get as much of the cake in the background as possible. “There! Say cheese!”

“Gorgonzola.”

Prompto snapped the photo, giggling as he checked it. “Thanks, babe!”

Ignis took a few steps forward and faceplanted on the bed with a groan.

Prompto opened the group chat as he launched himself onto the bed beside Ignis, shimmying to cuddle up to his side.

_ >19:55: Prompto: <image02105.png> _

_ >19:55: Gladio: congrats again!! _

_ >19:56: Noctis: gross, man. enjoy the cake _

_ >19:56: Gladio: maybe now we can get some sleep ;D _

_ >19:56: Prompto: haha srry guyz u should b able 2 sleep for a few hours now :) _

_ >19:56: Noctis: time 4 headphones gnite _

_ >19:56: Gladio: LOL enjoy ur nite. u wont wake us dnt wrry ! glad ur having fun _

_ >19:56: Prompto: :) :) :) :) thx _

_ >19:57: Prompto: the cake looks gr8 btw. gonna try some in a sec _

_ >19:57: Prompto: prob have some left over, u gotta have some of the sex cake 2 _

_ >19:57: Gladio: LOL SURE _

_ >19:57: Ignis: Prompto, log off group chat and rest so I can ravish you again. _

_ >19:57: Noctis: GROUP CHAT IS A NO SEX ZONE _

_ >19:57: Noctis has left the group chat. _

_ >19:58: Gladio: ignore him hes just grumpy u didnt play King’s Knight tonite w/us _

_ >19:58: Prompto: LOL ill make it up 2 him tomm i promise _

“That was mean,” Prompto laughed as he threw his phone to the side.

“Just a bit,” Ignis admitted, leaning in to kiss Prompto’s cheek. “But I’m still quite serious. Get some rest. I intend to fully enjoy our evening together.”

Prompto could feel his face heat again, and he burrowed against Ignis’ shoulder. “I love you, babe.”

Ignis hugged him close, placing a kiss on his forehead. “I love you, darling.”

“And.. no matter what happens, no matter where we go or what we do..” Prompto wrapped an arm around Ignis’ neck, staring up at him with a sudden fierceness. “Thank you, Iggy. For this, for us, for everything you do. I’ll never forget what it’s like to not have this in my life, and I’ll never not be grateful you are.”

Tears limned Ignis’ eyes as he leaned in, sealing the promise with a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I've got one more chapter left on this! Time for Noct's thoughts on all this.
> 
> But please accept this fic from a new FFXV fan to all Promnis shippers. Thanks for being here at the start of my journey into the fandom!


	4. Spoiled On Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally growing comfortable in his new relationship with Ignis, Prompto almost doesn't notice how angry his best friend is about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never met a character that screams 'asexual' as much as Noctis. He's now my poster boy for my own ace self. Bless.

“Prompto, care to help me with the shopping?”

Prompto glanced up from his phone, smiling brightly at his boyfriend’s offered hand. _Boyfriend. Hah, who would’ve ever thought dumpy little Prom would have such a posh boyfriend? Not me, that’s for sure!_

“Sorry, babe,” Prompto replied, grabbing Ignis in a quick hug. “Wait for it,” he whispered, then leaned back and gestured at Noctis, who also had his head buried in his phone. Prompto raised his voice, watching his friend’s reactions. “Dave told me there was this kickass tackle shop down by the river.”

Predictably, Noctis’ head shot up, a rare glimmer of life in his eyes. “Tackle shop? Let’s go, Prompto, c’mon.”

“Sorry, honey,” Prompto repeated, laughing as Noctis grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Ignis’ embrace. “It’s, uh, somewhere by the river,” he added awkwardly. “I dunno where exactly-,”

“We’ll find you later,” Ignis smiled. “Gladio?”

“Yep, right behind ya. Should stock up while we can.”

“Excellent. We’ll meet up later.” Ignis nodded at Gladio and they struck up a conversation as they walked off. Gladio began laughing at something Ignis said, which Prompto missed because Noctis was still bodily dragging him across the road.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Prompto whined as he wrestled his arm back. “The fish aren’t going anywhere, Noct, you can slow down.”

“Maximum fishing time,” Noctis replied quickly.

“Like you don’t get to fish all you want anyways,” Prompto teased, easily ducking a half-hearted swing Noctis made for his shoulder. “Not that I actually mind, of course. I sure do love eating the fish you catch, mmmm. Iggy cooks it juuuust right every time.”

“Uh huh.”

Prompto could practically hear the implied _shut up, keep moving_. Unfortunately for Noctis, Prompto had mastered the art of talking while doing literally anything else at the same time. “Think you could get some more of that salmon today? That was _so_ good. My mouth is watering just thinking about it! –Oh, hey, lookie.”

Noctis’ face lit up like the sun as the river came into view when they rounded a line of trees. Prompto patiently waited while Noctis browsed the selection, walking up and down the riverbank, snapping a few photos.

“They didn’t have much, but that’s okay,” Noctis said as he joined Prompto at the small wooden dock. “I was hoping they’d have something new.”

“Bummer,” Prompto agreed with a mock sigh. “Not too many good shots out here either, the sun’s too fierce.”

“I thought the sun would make your photos better,” Noctis mumbled as he sat on the edge of the dock, removing boots and socks to dip his toes in the water.

Now that looked cool and refreshing! Prompto also tugged off his footwear and sat beside him. His feet just barely reached the water and he splashed them vigorously.

“Stop that!” Noctis hissed, punching his shoulder. “You’ll scare the fish.”

“Oh, right. Sorry!” Prompto immediately stilled, grinning. “So, yeah, bright sun overhead totally washes out photos. Shadows can get too sharp, and it’s a bitch to get the exposure right. If you know how to shoot, and I do, of course, you can _make_ it work, but sometimes it’s just too _much_ work for my tired brain.”

“Huh.” Noctis’ gaze slid over to his briefly. “Not sleeping well?”

Prompto shrugged, looking away. “Nightmares again. Y’know how it is.”

“Yeah.” There was an uneasy thread of emotion in Noctis’ voice. Prompto frowned.

“What’s up? You sound mad.”

“I am.”

Well, one thing Noct could be counted on was his blunt honesty. Prompto’s stomach twisted. “What’re you mad about?”

Noctis sighed, staring out at his fishing bobber, but Prompto could tell he was thinking. Noct took a while to process.. well, most everything, except direct combat. Several minutes passed in uncomfortable silence. When Noct finally spoke up, his voice was still particularly emotive.

“You ‘n Iggy.”

And there went Prompto’s breakfast trying to crawl up his throat. _Shit, shit, I knew it._ “What, you mean, us being together?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh god, Noct, I didn’t know!” Prompto grabbed one of Noctis’ hands, wrestling his focus away from the fishing pole. “Why didn’t you say something? I mean- You’ve known I had a crush on him for years, but you never said anything!”

Noctis shrugged, a worried crease between his brows. “Wouldn’t have made any difference.”

“Yes, it would’ve!” Prompto shook his shoulder. “I’m not telepathic, dude! I didn’t know you had a problem with.. with me being hot for _your_ advisor.” He grimaced. “Iggy’s way outta my league so I thought it was harmless, how I felt about him. Nothing would happen anyway, so there wouldn’t be a problem.”

Noctis inhaled sharply, then sighed again, a long, low sound. “That’s because it’s not actually a problem.”

“…What? Of course it is, you’re mad about it!” Prompto insisted. “I’m the worst friend, man, I’m so sorry I didn’t know.”

Noctis straightened, his expression shifting into an irritated glare. “I’m just jealous. I’ll get over it.”

“Jealous?” Prompto paused, trying to fit this new information into his growing panic. “Jealous of what? Or who? I don’t-,” and it hit him like a brick to the face. He gasped, clutching his stomach reflexively. “Oh my god, you’re in love with Iggy.”

Noctis’ face twisted. “Eww, no!”

The immediate relief nearly made Prompto puke. “You’re- You sure? I mean, everybody’s a little in love with Iggy, man.”

“Gross.”

“Okay, okay.” Prompto laughed, then froze in horror as another thought struck him. “Wait- You’re in love with me?!”

“No! Dude, no, I’m not in love with anybody.” Noctis gave a dramatic shudder. “Don’t even joke about shit like that.”

“Then…” Prompto pivoted, slinging one wet foot behind Noctis so he could fully face him. “What’s this jealousy thing about?”

Noctis carefully reeled in his bait, then unsummoned the pole. Then he glanced up, almost-but-not-quite meeting Prompto’s worried stare. “Two nights ago I woke up and you weren’t in the tent.”

Prompto blinked, casting back his memory. “Oh- Yeah, nightmares, like I said.”

“And you always wake me up when you have nightmares.” Noctis frowned. “But not two nights ago.”

“Well, no, I-,”

“And last week, same thing. You were crying into Ignis’ shoulder outside the tent.”

“W- Well-,”

“So is that it?” Noctis crossed his arms. “You have someone else now and _that’s it?_ ”

Prompto gaped at him. “Is that what you think?”

“That’s what I’m seeing.” Noctis swallowed visibly. “You don’t need me anymore, and Gladio says I shouldn’t be jealous because you and Ignis are allowed to have your own life outside of me.”

“You talked to Gladio about this, but not me?!” Prompto cried. “Hell, man, that’s not fair! You should’ve told me!”

“I asked him because I knew he’d give me a straight answer.”

“Like I wouldn’t?” Prompto hunched his shoulders, feeling as irritated as Noctis looked. “If you’d’ve just said something, I could’ve told you exactly what was going on.”

They glared at each other for a moment, the tension thick between them.

“Then tell me,” Noctis said grumpily.

Prompto rolled his eyes. “Y’know those mandrakes we fought up at the Vesperpool?”

“Uh. Yeah?”

“And Iggy got poisoned?” Prompto added.

Noctis nodded slowly. “And we didn’t have any antidotes so he was throwing up for hours.”

“Yeah, exactly. Well, that night my shitty brain decided to expand on that while I was going to sleep. I thought Iggy was still sick and just up and _died_ , right there in the tent next to me. Guess it was a nightmare, but I would’ve sworn on your own head I was awake and watching him get sicker. I had to wake him up and make sure he was okay, but I was crying so he took me outside so we wouldn’t wake you up.”

“…Oh.”

“Yeah,” Prompto huffed. “And a few nights ago? I, er, accidentally punched Iggy right in the shnoze while I was flailing around. That woke him up really fast, so he shook me out of it and calmed me down.” His brows rose questioningly. “You see? I’m not avoiding you, Noct. Things happen. It doesn’t mean if I wake up with nightmares tonight I’m not gonna be elbowing you awake so you’ll talk me back to sleep like always.”

Another moment of awkward silence, then, “…Okay.”

Prompto sighed, reaching up to ruffle Noctis’ hair, pleased when his friend growled at him. “You’re such a dork. Dorktis. That should be your nickname now.”

“Shut up!” Noctis still looked angry as he swatted Prompto’s hand away. “You don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“You’re the only thing I got to choose for myself,” Noctis muttered, turning to stare out over the river. “Iggy and Gladio, they _have_ to like me and I _have_ to like them. And I do, but, you’re special. You’re my friend because we chose each other.” A pause, then, “You’re my best friend.”

Prompto’s chest tightened, heart thumping rapidly. He put a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, squeezing gently. “You’re my best friend too, Noct. Nothing’s gonna ever change that. Don’t you know that by now?”

“Guess not.”

“Look at me.”

Noctis reluctantly obeyed, his glassy eyes looking pained. Prompto smiled reassuringly.

“Just ‘cause I’ve got someone to cuddle other than you now doesn’t mean anything’s gonna change between us. I don’t need you any less than I did four years ago, or I will four years from now. I promise you, Noct. Best friends for life, yeah?”

Noctis’ gaze finally lowered, looking ashamed. “Yeah.”

“So next time you feel like that, just take me aside and tell me, okay? Don’t just sit there all mad about something that’s not even true!”

Noctis inhaled noisily, and this time when he sighed he appeared more relaxed. He met Prompto’s eye and nodded again. “Okay. Move over.”

“Huh?”

Noctis frowned, gripping Prompto’s leg that was nestled behind him and shoving. “I wanna fish before they get back.”

“Oh, geez, excuse me, Princess,” Prompto giggled, twisting to face the river again. Relief was still trickling in, soothing the earlier anxiety, hastened by the fact that Noctis scooted closer so their shoulders touched before casting a line again.

“Didn’t know you liked the salmon that much,” Noctis muttered. “I’ll try to get enough for tonight.”

“Ohhhhh yeah, my stomach is happy to hear that!” Prompto hummed softly to himself, content to watch Noct’s tongue peeking out between his lips as he tugged his bait back and forth. Suddenly, he laughed, making Noctis jump. “Phew, though, for a second I really was terrified you were in love with Iggy. That would’ve gotten messy.”

“Gross,” Noctis drawled, but this time he didn’t seem upset in the least.

“Y’know…” Prompto patted his knees to a silent rhythm, remembering bits and pieces of comments Ignis had dropped the past year. “Gladio is-,”

“Don’t.”

Prompto blinked at the harsh interruption. “Don’t what?”

“Gladio’s not my type.”

“Really?” Prompto gasped. “Whoa. I can’t imagine that. Gladio’s gotta be everyone’s type, at least a little.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re attracted to anything with two legs and a head.”

“I am _not!_ ” Prompto laughed, delighted when he heard Noctis sniggering too. “That’s cruel!”

“It’s the truth.” Noctis sniffed, trying to sound indignant. “Half our conversations when we were in school was how ‘hot’ some stranger walking by was.”

“I… Well… Maybe,” Prompt floundered. “I can’t help it if everyone is attractive, okay?! It’s not my fault!”

Noctis rolled his eyes.

“So what is your type?” Prompto asked eagerly. “You’ve never really said.”

“I don’t have one,” Noctis shrugged.

“Then… How do you know Gladio’s not your type?”

Noctis grimaced, pausing to look over at him. “Because he’d want sex.”

Prompto’s brows raised, tilting his head. “So? Tell him you don’t.”

“Then he wouldn’t want me.”

“Oh come on!” Prompto choked back a laugh, trying to remain serious. “It isn’t all about sex, y’know.”

“It isn’t?” Noctis snapped. “I don’t think you’re one to talk.”

Prompto shook his head violently. “If Iggy told me tomorrow he never wanted sex again, I’d be okay with it. Sure, I might be disappointed for a while, but really… who cares? I just want to _be_ with him. I want to be able to tell him how I feel about him and hold his hand and cook with him and sleep beside him every night. That’s the important stuff, Noct. Everything else is just icing on the sex cake.”

Noctis groaned, and this time Prompto couldn’t hold back his laughter. “I… guess I see what you mean.”

“So! You just talk about what you both want, and do the stuff you both want to, and don’t do the stuff someone doesn’t want to.”

“Sounds simple enough.”

“I think it really is that simple,” Prompto shrugged, nudging one of Noctis’ knees with his. “There’s some stuff Iggy’s talked about and I knew just by listening I totally and completely didn’t want any of that, nope, no way. Iggy just smiled and said he’d cross that off our to-do list, no problem. So you gotta let Gladio know. He’ll tell you if that’ll be a problem or not, but you won’t know until you ask.”

“You’re right.”

“And hey, can it with the ‘duty’ stuff.” Prompto bumped Noctis’ feet with one of his. “Sure, it’s Iggy and Gladio’s job to take care of you, but there’s nothing there saying they have to like their job, or even like _you_. Definitely not love you, but if you ever tell me Iggy doesn’t absolutely worship the ground you walk on, I’ll eat my camera.”

Noctis turned, looking him up and down dubiously. “Tempting.”

“I’m serious, man,” Prompto beamed. “They don’t have to love you, but they do. Me too.”

“Sheesh. Okay, enough already.”

"But, y'know..." Prompto trailed off with a cheeky smile, waggling his brows. "This _is_ one more thing you could choose for yourself."

Noctis straightened, his shoulders tense, but Prompto could see a smile blooming across his face. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

“And, one more thing?” Prompto wheedled.

“No!" Noctis dug his fingers into Prompto's side, making him wheeze. "We’re scaring the fish. Stop talking.”

“Sorry, but I gotta,” Prompto grinned. He folded his hands in his lap, swirling his toes in the cool water, staring out at the bobber. “You’re the closest family I’ve ever had, Noct. And whatever happens, I’m gonna be here, good and bad and everything inbetween. Nothing’s gonna change that.”

The silence stretched into a minute, then ten, then an hour. Prompto was texting Gladio, asking if they could pick up lemons for the fish he hoped to eat that night, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, but Noctis was still watching his bobber out in the river.

The phone in his lap buzzed and Prompto glanced down quickly.

_> 5:17: Ignis: See you soon, darling, we’re almost done here. I found us a small edible treat at the grocer, I hope you will enjoy it with me._

“Prompto.” Noctis finally spoke, his voice barely a whisper. “Thanks.”

Warm and happy, Prompto wrapped Noctis’ arm around his shoulder and leaned into him. “Whatever happens,” he echoed. “I’ll be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another thank you to everyone who reads my first story in FFXV!  
> While I'm eager to finish the story so I won't be worried about spoilers and can read fanfic at my leisure, the game is just too good to rush. So, it'll be a while before I can reach out to y'all and experience all your writing, art, and rec's. 
> 
> Until then, I hope you find a lot of new content of your OTPs and all your fave artists bless the fandom with new creations. 
> 
> Thanks for being here! Come find me on tumblr under this username if you'd like to scream with me.


End file.
